Cupid's Mischief
by Ao Ame
Summary: *AU* Romance One-Two: I met him at a crappy restaurant and then in a lingerie shop. I was convinced he was stalking me, he was convinced it was fate. And in the end, we were both wrong. And you wouldnt believe what was the cause...


_**Cupid's Mischief**_

_**.By. Ao Ame.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**.Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**.Romance One.**_

_**.Coincidence.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

-

"Fuck..." I stared into the crowd of people sitting in front of the now occupied tables. I sighed and shook my head disbelievingly, I mean it's nine at night and still, there are tons of people here at Ichiraku Ramen.

_How weird. I mean, aren't they suppose to be home, burning brain cells and getting fat by watching TV or something...? _I walked over to the stairs and began climbing them sluggishly, the days work taking it's toll on me. I boredly looked up and gasped as a man bumped into me, giving me the evil eye before walking down the stairs.

"Bastard." I muttered before continuing, brushing my hands over my bare knee's. I reached the second floor, my lips twitching in annoyance.

_What the fuck!? All of the fucking floors are full! What the hell does it take to get a freakin' bowl of ramen around here?! _I sighed again and neared a table which was being occupied by what I think was a college student.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked politely. The girl looked up at me with a murderous glint in her eyes. I shot her a glare but it went seemingly unnoticed.

"Someone's sitting here." She said snobbishly before going back to eating her French Fries. Feh! I hope she gets fat. Bitch.

I frowned but I scowled inside as I went to search for unoccupied tables, as I was searching a thought came to mind and I chuckled. I wonder what would happen if I 'accidentally' dropped that huge glass of coke over her designer shirt.

That would be so damn funny. No, hilarious.

Nah, to risky, I might get arrested or something and that would be bad! I don't wanna stain my reputation by spending a night or two inside the nice, quiet confinement of Prison. But, now that I think of it... that would get me a few hours of peace.

Not.

Anyway, I continued searching until I saw two couples exiting the second floor. I quickly glanced where they were sitting and quickly went there. Before I got there, I slowed and coolly sat on the chair, my tray of food in my left hand.

I set the tray down and sighed in relief. "Finally..." I said to myself as I separated my chopsticks. Man carrying that stupid tray sprained my wrists... which makes me think of thats possible.

Great. Now I'm curious...

I shook my head and took a deep breathe before slapping my hands together. I said a little thanks before eating my large pork ramen. I swear I was salivating.

What? I'm hungry.

Well, as I ate my snack, erm...dinner, I also did my assignments. I grabbed my peach colored binder and flipped over, opening the binder and staring at the assignments inside.

Ah, Geometry. You know, to be honest, ever since my teacher made us do the geometrical construction last year, I find myself a little stressed in my math classes.

Yeah, I learned that if I can't handle a situation or problem, I have to study more and get into more into it, because if I didn't... well, I would fail. And I don't like to fail, or lose.

Yeah, that's what I learned

Well, anyway, I finished number two and three. Now I only had three more problems left. I took out my compass and marked a circle on my notebook, smiling as I did so.

E. A. S. Y.

"Excuse me." I was so engrossed with my assignment (and I can't help but to say I was enjoying it.) that I didn't noticed someone standing in front of me, with a tray in his hands and his expression blank.

"Miss?" I ignored the person. I was so into my assignment, that when somebody tapped my shoulder, I was a little shock at what stood in-front of me.

"Can I sit here?" I blinked and stared at him, somehow, I got lost into his lavender pools. Whoa, that kinda reminds me of someone I know but can't put my finger on it...

"Miss...?" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused my vision on his collard shirt. I think that if I stare at him some more, I will lose all self-control and do something _very _disturbing in public.

"wha...?" I looked at him with a curious intent. I saw the corner of his mouth quirk upward for a brief instant before going back to it's neutral pose.

"Can I sit here?" I stared at the empty sit in front of me and looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"There's no more unoccupied tables left." He placed his tray of ramen in front of me, "I might as well sit here. Is that a problem...?" He asked me with an amused expression. I blinked and smiled at him lightly. I just hope it came out sweet because I absolutely suck at smiling.

Now you know why I don't have a boyfriend. I suck at talking, I suck at smiling and... I suck at expressing my emotions. I practically suck at everything except my school work! Now don't ask me how I got friends...

I don't know either.

I sighed dejectedly and went back to my work. I took small breaks so I could finished my meal. I took extra caution at _not _looking at the sexy guy in-front of me.

-

-

-

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I can't help but notice this guy was staring at me, but when I look at him, he'll put his attention on his food. I ignored it and kept on working.

Maybe it was just my imagination... But I hope it isn't!

Yeah, it defiantly wasn't my imagination. And, I'll admit, I felt a swell of hope and euphoria inside my chest when he kept looking (and staring) at me whenever I looked back down at my paper.

But I decided to play it cool. Must. Play. It. Cool.

"Um, would you stop staring—it's kinda distracting." I said sternly yet politely. The guy in-front of me chuckled, putting his chin on his palm.

"What's so funny?" I asked, now annoyed to the bone. He calmly got out his handkerchief and extended his arm until his hand brushed my lips. I felt my face burn from the contact.

What the hell?!

He retrieved his hand and I saw the little piece of pork on the piece of cloth. Oh my God, please do not tell me...

"You had some food on the side of your mouth." He said calmly before continuing eating. I just stared at him for what I thought was about three minutes before snapping out of it. I blinked and looked back down at my paper, hiding my embarrassment with excessive writing.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! How fucking embarrassing! Grrr, Tenten you have go to be the most unmannered woman on the face of the planet! I just, completely, screwed up my chances with this freaking hot and sexy guy! ARGH! FUCK!_

I gasped silently as the tip of my wooden pencil broke in half. I stared at it blankly before glaring at it and throwing it over my shoulder. I could vaguely hear a person scream out in pain.

Ha. I'm such a bitch. But I don't care. Meh.

Now, back to work!

I opened my binder once again and continued working with my assignments, as I was done with number five (Heh, skipped number four 'coz it's fucking complicated). As I was about to take out another pencil when I noticed him staring at me, AGAIN!

I took a quick glance at him, I was expecting him to place his attention back on his food ,which was already empty, but I was wrong, I furrowed my brows and stared back.

Man I swear, I was just about to blow up in his face. I mean, God you should see the look on his face, he's like suffering from constipation. Just what is he staring at?! What, do I something on my face?

Ooh, I hate the thoughts that I'm getting! Bad thoughts! Go away! Shit, why does he have to have a damn good face? I mean, it's so... perfect! Every freakin' dip and curve is matched perfectly.

Damn, now I feel depressed. He's hot, I'm not. As if he would date someone like me... God I am so freakn' plain! How plain can I possibly get?!

Oh wow, his eyes are lavender.. Ack! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away and come back another day!

Damn! I should stop hanging out with Kiba, he can be a bad influence sometimes... Not to mention the fact that he keeps teasing me about being a virgin! It irks me til no end when he teases me about it! Just cause' he's not a virgin doesn't mean that he has to rub it in my face dammit!

GAH! I'm talking to myself...

Anyway, back to reality. the expression on his face was priceless! I swear, it looked like a mix of humor, seriousness and

"Are you okay?" I choked on my laughter as I tried to refrain myself from chuckling, or more like laughing my ass out.

"Hn, I'm fine." Damn, he reminds me of Sasuke-teme a lot. He over uses the word 'hn' I wonder who created that God-forbidden word...

Argh! I should seriously stop hanging out with my boyfriends.

What? I said boy _friends _not boyfriends. Cause' like I said, I don't have a relationship because I'm plain, weird and can't do anything right. What?! Can't a girl have some guys in her life?

"Whatever you say..." I chuckled silently and continued working.

After about twenty minutes, I've finished my ramen and also I've completed my assignments. Speaking of assignments, I noticed that problem four became complicated because I was needed to use a pencil.

Which I didn't have because I just happened to loose my temper and I just happened to crush the tip of the pencil beyond recognition. Oh, and don't forget I just _happened _to throw the pencil over my head because of my anger...

God that was stupid...

I placed my things back into my bag and closed it but I forgot about the pencil case that I had left outside. I placed my butterfingers on my pencil case and I reopened my bag once again, only realize I couldn't.

_Damn zipper, I said open damn it! What now!? Do I have to say open sesame! Wait, that's not right..is it says me or sesame? Mmm sesa-Gah! Focus Tenten!_

I tried to open it but it won't budge, _Butterfingers_, I cursed while I pulled the zipper harder, _Damn butter fingers! Argh! Open dammit! _I pulled it, hard, and blinked when the zipper flew out of my hand.

Then I heard the most agonizing scream I've ever heard. I gulped and slowly moved my head back, shivering as I stared at the random guy I hit my pencil. I smiled nervously as the man held a hand over his eye, the zipper on the ground below him.

Uh-oh.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry...?" The guy just gave me a death glare. What!? I said I was sorry! Geez!

Can't a girl make a mistake?

Anyway, as I felt the random guy's threatening aura, I shrugged it off before collecting my stuff and hurrying downstairs before I, too ,get punctured by the eye. I glanced at the seat across from me and felt a pang of disappointment.

The guy that was sitting there had left.

I sighed as I heaved my bag to my shoulder and quickly went downstairs and out the malls door, not looking back.

I mean, what else did I have to do later but sleep and read.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I changed romance one and yeah...if you're wondering why my writing skills changed well...i got a beta, YAYS! Anyway! I hope you like the change! XD

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita!

Sayonara Minna-san!


End file.
